Sultan
The Sultan, later known as the Karin Sultan, is vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. GTA San Andreas Rendition .]] The San Andreas Sultan is a clone of the early 1990s GC Chassis Subaru Impreza WRX (or WRX STi.) Like the Subaru, it has a small, yet powerful, turbocharged engine, and a four wheel drive layout. Its performance is comparable to that of the sports coupes and supercars in the game, whilst its grippy four wheel drive system makes it controllable, and less prone to spinning out (like some of the rear wheel drive cars do.) Players favor the Sultan for drive-by attacks, because of the four seat capacity, and the performance to outrun rival gang or police vehicles. Modifications *Wheel Arch Angels GTA IV Rendition .]] Revealed to be manufactured by Karin, the GTA IV Sultan draws upon the Japanese import styling of the previous Sultan. Although no longer resembling one car, design elements from Subaru remain, along with Lexus IS300 inspired headlights, and a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX rear end. As a whole, the Sultan resembles a Subaru Legacy more than any other real car, which is unusual, given that the original San Andreas Sultan was a clone of the Subaru Impreza; an altogether sportier car in the Subaru lineup. The Sultan remains fast, grippy and engaging, due to a powerful 3.5L Twin Turbo V6 engine and four wheel drive system. Whilst many similarly sized sedans offer similar straight line performance, the added stability of the Sultan allows fast cornering, making it a perfect choice for races or getaways. It is truly one of the best 4 door cars in the game. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Sultan fetching $3,500. Alarm In GTA IV, all versions of the Sultan (normal version, RS, not counting the Korean Mob tuned version) come with alarms. The most popular alarms are the horn and beep ones. in Grand Theft Auto IV.]] Variants There are three variants of the Sultan, the regular car, the tuned car, and the Sultan RS. The regular Sultan and tuned Korean Mob Sultan are both four door sedans while the Sultan RS is a two door coupe. The standard Sultan is modestly styled, with a leaning towards performance. This is suggested by the small hood scoop, sports rims, along with reasonable performance. The Korean Mob Sultan comes with a blue paint job and a large rear spoiler, making the car strongly resemble a Subaru Impreza WRX STI. A Sultan may also appear with custom paint jobs and spoilers, but no enhanced performance. During Stevie's text message car thefts, he will ask Niko to steal a Sultan in Alderney. This is a unique Sultan, as it has black rims and a unique shade of blue for it's paintjob. Locations GTA San Andreas * Spawns in the Wang Cars showroom in Downtown/King's/Doherty, (San Fierro) after completing the asset missions. * The Sultan is usually seen driving in San Fierro and Las Venturas, yet is absent in Los Santos. GTA IV * The Sultan should be easy to find around parts of Liberty City, as it's a very popular and common car. * An Sultan can be found parked outside the apartment in the mission Blow Your Cover as a getaway car. * The Sultan RS can be found behind a garage in Westdyke, Alderney and can sometimes be spawned around Algonquin. * The Alternate Tuned Sultan is mostly found around Alderney City and is driven by Korean Mob Members. See Also *Sultan RS Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Gang Cars